


Birthday Present

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Benton and Sarah decide that Mike deserves something extra special for his birthday.





	Birthday Present

 A moan escaped from Mike Yates’ mouth as his boyfriend’s teeth lightly grazed down his neck.

 “Bedroom?” John Benton suggested before he claimed Mike’s mouth in another hard kiss.

 “Please,” Mike breathed in the second between another kiss. He looped his arms around Benton’s neck to pull him in even closer. There wasn’t a better way to end a pleasant evening of a birthday dinner out with the man he loved than that. “I want you,” he nearly growled as Benton’s mouth again went down to kiss his neck.

 “How do you want me?” Benton asked, steering them in the direction of their bedroom, making certain Mike was backing up the entire way.

 Mike’s tongue darted out in eagerness. “I want you to take me.” He groaned as Benton’s hand teasingly trailed down the front of his shirt. “I need you.”

 Benton hummed into Mike’s ear. “I think I can do that.”

 They crossed the threshold into the bedroom and Benton gripped Mike’s waist as he kissed him harder. He smiled at the way the other man moaned with pleasure into his mouth. Mike’s hands dipped down the back of Benton’s trousers, and Benton chided, “Steady on, don’t get impatient.”

 Mike chuckled, and nearly jumped up onto Benton with the next passionate kiss. 

 Then Mike flinched and half-turned at the smaller hand on his back and the question, “Is this a private party, or can I join in?”

 “Sarah?” Mike asked in surprise. He certainly hadn’t been expecting her in his bedroom of all places.

 Sarah bit her bottom lip in that coy manner, and grinned.

 Mike glanced between her and Benton, then understood. He smiled widely. “Oh, I see.” He’d been with Sarah a few times before, with Benton’s permission, since picking her up in Aberdeen over a year ago, but this was something more. “Teaming up on me?”

 “Got it in one,” Sarah remarked.

 Mike shuddered at the prospect, his earlier eagerness with Benton increasing.

 “We thought you deserved something… special for your birthday,” Benton explained.

 Sarah nodded her agreement, then prompted, “You haven’t answered my question, Mike.”

 “Oh, well, of course.” He licked his bottom lip. “What did I do to deserve-“ His question was cut off by Sarah grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. A moment later, Benton wrapped his arms around his middle from behind and breathed into the side of his neck, sending shivers down Mike’s spine.

 One of Mike’s arms went around Sarah’s back, and his other reached behind him for Benton’s hand. Being between them like this… He couldn’t imagine a better place to be in this moment.

 Benton tugged upwards on the bottom of Mike’s shirt. Sarah’s hand slipped under the front of it and trailed up his torso. Mike’s hand on her back fell to her hip, and she playfully nipped at his lip as she pulled away. Then Benton turned Mike halfway back to him, just enough to reclaim him with a kiss. Sarah didn’t remove her hand from Mike’s torso, and slid it up higher over the lean muscle of his chest. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

 A moment later, Benton and Sarah came to the conclusion at the same time to pull Mike’s shirt up and off, and Mike helped them and tossed it to the floor. Benton backed away just enough to let Sarah kiss across half of Mike’s collarbone and up to his neck. Both of them now had their hands on Mike’s back, Benton’s dipping low and teasing around the waistband of his trousers and Sarah’s going high and gently pulling at the ponytail. She found the hairtie and pulled it out, tossing it in the same direction as his shirt.

 Then Benton picked Mike up under the thighs and dropped him onto his butt on the bed. Mike laughed and shook his hair out, and stared up to his lover and friend. Benton quickly got out of his shirt, and Sarah swiftly undid the front of hers.

 Mike’s breath caught in his throat as the other two then began kissing each other. He swallowed heavily, and remarked, “You two are so beautiful. That is so… so damn sexy.”

 Benton and Sarah glanced to him for a second, then returned their attention to each other. Benton pushed Sarah’s shirt off her shoulders, and Sarah trailed her fingers down Benton’s chest and abdomen. They grinned at the other before suddenly pouncing onto the bed on either side of Mike.

 Mike glanced between them, not knowing where to start with the two people eagerly smiling at him. They decided for him, when Benton caressed his cheek and pulled him into a slower kiss.

 Sarah undid the fly of Mike’s trousers and pulled on the waistband. Without breaking the kiss, Benton helped her pull them halfway down his legs. Then they switched tasks, and Sarah kissed Mike as Benton yanked the trousers completely off.

 Mike’s hand reached up behind Sarah to unclasp her bra, and his mouth slid down to the top of her chest to kiss at the skin there. “This is hardly fair, you know,” he commented, pulling back to see them both. “Teaming up on me like this.”

 “Who said anything about being fair?” Sarah retorted.

 Benton simply shrugged, and returned to the bed, having removed his own trousers as well. He slid his hand up the inside of Mike’s bare thigh until it came to his clothed crotch. He kneaded it under his palm, and Mike bit his lip. Sarah captured his attention as well, walking her fingers up his chest and kissing him.

 Mike’s hand slid up between Sarah’s breasts to caress the side of her neck, and he pulled back slightly to nudge their noses together. Then she passed him off to Benton. Her hand trailed down Mike’s torso to his crotch, and then down under the waistband of his boxers. The cock had already began to harden under Benton’s attention.

 Mike wiggled his hips, and Sarah took the cue to pull the remaining clothing off him. Then she grabbed the waist of Benton’s underpants and got them off too. He barely seemed to notice, all his attention on Mike.

 Mike moaned lowly as Sarah straddled him and rocked slightly over his crotch, the friction of her trousers stimulating him more. She bent low over him to kiss him at the same time as Benton. Mike eagerly alternated between the two of them. Their hands roamed up and down his body.

 Sarah scooted up a little on Mike’s abdomen to give Benton space to fully take Mike’s cock in his hand and teasingly stroke it. Sarah’s fingers went up Mike’s sides, lightly tickling him and making him squirm under her.

 “I think you’re overly dressed,” Mike managed to say, his hands going to the fly of her trousers and undoing the button.

 Sarah grinned. “I suppose you’re right.” She rolled off him to completely undress.

 Benton immediately took over the vacated space, hovering over his boyfriend and kissing him hard. His hand disappeared from around Mike’s cock, and Mike groaned at the loss of touch there. But then Sarah’s hand wrapped around it and pumped a couple times.

 Benton straightened up to whisper something into Sarah’s ear. She nodded, and the pair then kissed their way down Mike’s body until they were side-by-side, and kissed the inside of his thighs.

 Mike looked down, and stuck his tongue out between his teeth in anticipation, the view of the other two staring back up at him most certainly continuing to arouse him.

 Benton smiled, and licked up the mostly-erect cock, then closed his mouth over the top. Sarah licked up the other side, supplementing Benton’s bobbing up and down the length.

 Mike threw his head back, and one of his hands grasped Benton’s hair. Benton was already very good at this on his own, and adding in Sarah… His legs pressed together and his eyelids fluttered as they both came to a particularly sensitive spot almost in unison. He looked down at them, and the view was intoxicating. Watching Benton and Sarah licking and sucking at him… sharing him…

 “That is… quite a view,” Mike commented.

 Benton and Sarah giggled. Benton began to stroke himself, and Sarah’s hands also dipped between her legs.

 A moment later, Mike’s other hand went down to pet Sarah’s hair, and he tugged lightly on it. Sarah took the cue to kiss her way up his body to his mouth. “Enjoying yourself?” she asked.

 “How could I not?” Mike replied, a whimper of pleasure escaping after the statement as Benton took most of his cock in his mouth. “Oh, that’s perfect…” He exposed his neck for Sarah’s attention. His hand slid between their bodies, to join her hand between her legs, and pressed a finger against her entrance. He relished her moan as they both worked to prepare her.

 Benton tapped Sarah’s back, and said, “I’m ready.” At hers and Mike’s nod, he retrieved the bottle of lube from the bedside dresser.

 Sarah swung her leg over Mike’s waist to straddle him. She rocked back, teasing his cock against her entrance. He reached up and cupped her breasts, kneading them. He sat up enough to lick at one of her nipples, and delighted in the little squeak from her.

 Mike flinched at the drips of lube on his waiting cock, and Benton’s hand spread it over him.

 Sarah lifted herself just enough to come back down onto Mike’s warm cock, slowly grinding down fully. Her moan of pleasure joined Mike’s at the motion. They locked eyes as her hands came to rest firmly on his chest and his hips bucked up.

 Benton grinned at the pair as he stroked the lube over himself. One of Mike’s hands settled on Sarah’s hip, and his other on her side. He thrust into her, and she rocked in the same tempo. Benton let them go a moment longer than necessary before he crawled onto the bed. He bent over Sarah, kissing the back of her shoulder before dipping down to kiss Mike.

 “I want you both right now,” Mike whispered. “Please, please…”

 “Oh, he’s begging,” Sarah giggled. She turned her head to Benton as he straightened, and kissed him briefly.

 Then Benton settled on his knees behind Sarah and lifted Mike’s legs up. Both Mike and Sarah groaned at the movement shifting their positions. Benton grabbed a pillow and placed it under Mike’s lower back to give himself easier access.

 Sarah bent over, flat against Mike. Benton lined himself up, and slowly pushed into his lover.

 Mike gasped and nuzzled his nose against Sarah’s ear. His toes curled as Benton sheathed himself inside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in Benton in him and him in Sarah. If he was being honest with himself, he had wanted to be in this position for a good while. And here they were giving this to him.

 Sarah pushed back almost upright, and Benton pulled out halfway for a first thrust. All three of them cried out as Benton did several warming up thrusts.

 “Take me, please.”

 “Think we can do that, Sarah?” Benton inquired, moving her hair away from her neck to kiss it.

 Sarah squirmed and squeaked as Mike thrust up into her again. “I don’t see why we couldn’t.”

 Benton left one hand holding one of Mike’s legs, and the other arm wrapped around Sarah’s chest. Sarah kissed the back of his wrist.

 It took a short moment to find a good rhythm together, but once they did, they were all against crying out and moaning. Three sets of hands wandered over bodies, not caring who they were touching.

 Mike began to feel so very good indeed, and his mind was simply a haze of absolute pleasure.

 And then, without warning, Benton pulled out, and Sarah got off him soon after. Mike groaned at the loss of contact, but was soon relieved that they simply wanted a change of position. Benton pushed Mike over onto his side, and Sarah laid on hers in front of him, facing away from him.

 Mike quickly entered her again, and wiggled his behind at Benton eagerly. Sarah turned her upper body to capture Mike’s lips in a hard kiss, and during that, Benton slipped inside him again. He was pushed forward, and steadied himself with an arm around Sarah’s middle. He shook his hair out of his face just before Benton began thrusting into him again.

 “Oh, yes, yes, yes…” Mike’s breathy words joined similar statements from the other two.

 From this position, Mike had more control over the speed and rhythm, and took advantage of it. He pushed back hard into Benton, who took the cue to slam into him harder. That force carried through to Sarah, whose high-pitched moans were a perfect accompaniment to the lower ones. Benton said little things into Mike’s ear, the words themselves not really mattering.

 And then he somehow had Benton’s mouth on his neck and Sarah’s on his lips, and he had to slow down for a short moment. Benton nipped his earlobe before speeding the pace up again.

 Mike clenched his teeth as stars exploded in the back of his vision. This was almost too much for him. This was perfect. This was heaven.

 “J-Jarah…”

 Both Benton and Sarah stopped, and laughed lightly.

 “What?” Mike asked, blinking heavily, not understanding what was so funny.

 “We’re definitely doing something right,” Sarah teased.

 Mike didn’t care what he’d apparently done, and held Sarah tighter to thrust into her again. Benton chuckled into his ear as he rejoined the motion.

 A few moments of the intense pace later, Mike definitely felt a pressure building within him. But he didn’t want this to end yet. When Sarah’s moans and whimpers came to a crescendo at her climax, he pulled out of her, and willed his body not to give in yet. He went up onto his knees and buried his face in his arms. His high-pitched breaths muffled in the sheets.

 Benton pulled out to readjust. Sarah turned onto her back, her upper back supported by pillows, spread her legs to allow space, and drew Mike in. “How are you feeling?”

 Mike propped himself on his elbows and gave Sarah a loopy smile. “Fantastic.”

 “Good, you beautiful man.” She petted his hair back from over his eyes.

 Mike’s head dropped to Sarah’s stomach as Benton pressed into him again. The larger man slowed his pace from before, knowing that’s what Mike would want now. His hand found Mike’s cock, and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

 Sarah lifted Mike’s face, and went in for a slow kiss. Benton stopped when he was fully sheathed and bent over to nudge Mike’s hair out of the way with his nose to kiss his neck.

 Mike pushed back, and Sarah let him drop his head on her again. He let one arm loosely wrap around her middle to help ground him as he rode the physical high.

 Mike’s release came a moment later, painting up his abdomen. Benton’s followed not long after, and he relished the feeling inside him.

 Mike’s eyelids fluttered closed and he snuggled closer to Sarah. He and Benton breathed heavily as they came down from the blissful high. And as soon as Benton pulled out and let him go, Mike turned over and collapsed on his back beside Sarah.

 Sarah looked down to his face, smiling at how satisfied and out of it he appeared. “Look at you,” she cooed.

 “What a sight,” Benton remarked of his lover, coming back with a towel to clean themselves up with.

 Mike blinked heavily, and stared up at Sarah. His gaze moved to Benton at the fabric on his abdomen and crotch. “You two… amazing…”

 The towel joined the heap of clothes on the floor. Sarah scooted down until she could rest her head on Mike’s shoulder. Mike still stared up, his breathing finally starting to even out. Benton laid on his side on Mike’s other side, his fingers playing with the hair splayed up on the pillow.

 Mike came to his senses enough to kiss Sarah’s forehead and grin up at Benton. “My two favourite people… What did I… do to deserve this?”

 “Nothing at all, except being you” Benton remarked.

 “That’s what a gift is, isn’t it?” Sarah shrugged.

 “One hell of a gift,” Mike replied.

 “Happy birthday, love.” Benton kissed Mike gently.

 Sarah kissed the man’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Mike.”

 Benton settled down and laid his arm over Mike’s waist. Sarah’s arm draped over higher up his abdomen. Mike leaned his head towards Sarah, and Benton nuzzled his nose above Mike’s ear.

 Lying between his partner and friend, Mike felt completely satisfied, happy, and cherished. “I love you.” The other two hummed their appreciation, and the three of them eventually fell into sleep together.


End file.
